Cuvettes are typically used for measuring the absorption of irradiation in liquid samples. One example of a cuvette is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,345 (hereinafter the '345 patent). In the '345 patent the cuvette has a generally rectangular box-like shape including a pair of windows opposite each other through which light is passed into the cuvette which has a fluid sample stored therein.